


너밖에 없다

by sooyoungkr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungkr/pseuds/sooyoungkr
Summary: 네가 없으면 나도 없어. 그러면 나함께 있어줘.---한국어는 저의 모국어가 아니니까 친절하게 대해 주세요!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 1





	너밖에 없다

1화

언제 내 마음에 들어왔어요? 솔직히, 전 아직도 모르겠어요. 아니면 한 가지만이 아니었기 때문인지도 모른다.

항상 우리를 보살펴 주었고, 때로는 형으로서, 때로는 친구로서, 때로는 동료로서 보살펴 주었어. 비록 우리가 외롭다고 느낀다고 해도, 우리는 결코 진정으로 그랬던 적이 없다.

우리가 저의 첫 번째 팀이었고, 비록 네가 한 번도 팀을 가지지 않았지만, 너와 함께 패배한 적은 없었어요. 어떻게 보면 우리가 가르쳐준 것도 네가 우리에게 가르쳐 준 것 만큼이나 많은 것 같아요.

전 지금 아직도 네가 마을을 떠나는 사스케가 네 잘못이라고 느끼고 있어요. 하지만 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 없었어요. 사스케는 자신의 길을 선택했고 그의 말을 계속 들으려고 애쓰면 누군가가 죽임을 당했을 것이다.

그러니까 그냥 내버려 두라는 것이면 좋겠다.

닌자 세계에는 선생님의 대한 소문이 몇 개 있어요, 알지? 과거, 배정받은 팀, 왜 전쟁 후에 그렇게 변해 보였는지... 조더 이제 그만둘 때가 된 것 같아요.

저도 가끔 병원에 있는 사람들을 보곤 해요. 그렇게 멀리 떨어져 있는 거 말이에요. 불가능한 것을 바라는 똑같은 갈망과 소망. 그러나 불가능한 것을 실현시킬 수 있다고 해도 인간이 할 수 있는 일에는 여전히 한계가 있다.

새로운 시작은 부탁하는 겁니다. 아직 싸울 것도 많고 경험할 것도 많다는 걸 알기 위해서요.

오랜 학생으로서, 그리고 내 생각엔, 이제 너의 동료와 동등하게, 저는 선생님에게 할 말이 있으니, 오늘 병원에 들르라고 부탁하는 것이다.

어차피 네가 늦게 도착할 테니까 네가 오고 싶을 때 와요. 하지만 와야 해요. 기다릴게. 언제나.


End file.
